Ubiquitous (By 1004-Angel)
by EmYasmina
Summary: Des détectives lycéens du monde entier disparaissent, avant d'être retrouvés morts deux semaines plus tard à des millions de kilomètres de chez eux. Lorsque Shinichi reçoit une mystérieuse lettre et qu'Heiji manque à l'appel, Conan s'imagine le pire. Est-ce que le détective rétréci pourra sauver son ami et attraper le coupable avant qu'un désastre ne se produise ? (Traduction)
1. Dans Lequel la Voix Parle (Prologue)

**Ceci est une traduction de la fanfic "Ubiquitous" de 1004-Angel. N'hésitez pas à aller la lire si vous y arrivez en anglais, c'est un vrai chef-d'oeuvre. En tout cas, je remercie 1004-Angel de m'avoir permis de traduire son histoire.**

 **La traduction est loin d'être parfaite, il doit y avoir certaines erreurs de syntaxe ou autres, et je vous encourage vivement à me les communiquer par MP.**

* * *

 _" Come, Watson, come ! The game is afoot ! "_

 _\- Sherlock Holmes, The Adventures of the Abbey Grange_

* * *

Il faisait noir. Tout noir. Le froid parcourut ses doigts glacés jusqu'à son dos, et il frissonna malgré lui. Une goutte d'eau tomba sur sa tête, et le bruissement des rats en train de trottiner à ses pieds résonnait dans sa cellule. Les cordes qui l'attachaient lui écorchaient les poignets et les chevilles, et il pouvait sentir le sang séché craqueler lorsqu'il bougeait. Il sentit battre une coupure au dessus de son œil, et quelque chose de chaud glissa le long de sa tempe.

Il pleuvait des cordes dehors, les gouttelettes descendaient depuis la petite fenêtre juste au dessus de sa tête, assez large pour qu'un enfant puisse passer, mais pas assez pour un adulte. Le toit devait sûrement être fin le bruit à l'extérieur de la cellule était amplifié au moins dix fois. La température avait chuté, au cours de ce qui lui avait semblé être les deux dernières heures.

Impossible de définir le temps. Combien de jours, de semaines, de mois cela faisait-il ? Depuis combien de temps était-il partit ? Qu'il avait disparu ? Qu'il était recherché ?… Déclaré mort ?

La Voix n'avait rien dit depuis une éternité, et il commençait à devenir un peu nerveux. Il n'avait pas peur du noir, non. Il avait déjà été dans des situations bien pires que ça. Après tout, il était un détective renommé. Il devait être fort. S'il ne l'était pas… S'il échouait… Et bien tout serait fini.

Quelqu'un parla.

Il releva la tête, grimaçant à cause de ses muscles tendus et endoloris qui craquèrent suite au mouvement brusque. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait mangé, et son estomac le lui faisait comprendre en gargouillant.

Comme la dernière fois, il ne reconnut pas le langage utilisé par la personne qui parlait. Cela lui était étranger, et de ce qu'il sache il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre ce qu'on lui transmettait. Heureusement, comme d'habitude, un ordinateur automatique traduisit par sa langue natale.

La Voix parlait d'un mélange étrange de plusieurs mots, de différentes langues, le discours était tellement modifié qu'il était impossible de discerner féminité ou masculinité. Il comprit _estas_ , qu'il connaissait comme _Tu es_ en espagnol. C'était de l'espagnol ? Ca n'en avait pas l'air. Etait-ce un mélange complexe de plein de langues différentes ?

« Etes-vous à votre aise ? » dit l'ordinateur d'une voix monotone féminine.

« Qui êtes vous ?! » cria-t-il, la voix enrouée due à son long silence. « Montrez-vous ! »

La Voix répéta sa question.

« Etes-vous à votre aise ? » fit l'ordinateur traducteur.

Il serra les dents. « Non. »

« Excellent. Maintenant, place au véritable problème à résoudre. »

 _La Voix comprends mon langage_ , pensa-t-il. _Ca comprends ce que je dis. Ca veut dire que cette langue étrangère qu'il utilisait devait être sa deuxième ou même troisième._ Il léger sourire se posa sur ses lèvres. _Essayons quelque chose._

« Je l'ai résolu, non ?! » Cria-t-il soudainement en anglais cette fois, tirant sur les cordes qui l'attachaient. Tout ce qu'il récolta, c'est de rouvrir ses blessures. Du sang chaud figurait sur ses doigts. « J'ai résolu vos codes ! J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé ! Maintenant laissez-les partir ! Maintenant ! Arrêtez avec cette charade débile et relâchez-moi ! » Même si son anglais n'était pas très bon, il était assez confiant.

La Voix demeura silencieuse un long moment. Cette chose semblait analyser sa question, comme si elle configurait les plusieurs langues afin de décider si elle répondrait en anglais ou quoi, mais il quelque part au fond de lui savait que La Voix ne lui donnerait pas la bonne réponse, peu importe ce qui la retardait.

« Vous n'avez pas résolu mes codes. Vous avez échoué. » Affirma l'ordinateur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez, bordel ! » Il hurla de nouveau. « La réponse c'était… ! »

Quelque chose siffla dans l'air, et la seconde d'après, il sentit un picotement sur sa joue, le coupant à moitié dans sa phrase. Il lâcha un cri de douleur sentant une coupure fraîche sur son visage. Du sang coula de sa bouche alors qu'il s'était mordu violemment la langue.

Le traducteur ne parvint pas à interpréter la rage et le dégout évident qui s'échappait du ton de La Voix. « Détective insolent, » dit-il « Vous croyez pouvoir parler alors que le besoin vous étreint ? Pensez-y. »

« J'ai tous les droits de parler ! » Dit-il à nouveau dans sa langue natale.

Cette fois, il n'y eut aucun écart de temps entre les traductions de langues. « Vous avez perdu ce droit lorsque vous avez accepté ce challenge. » dit l'ordinateur.

« Quel challenge ? » railla-t-il. « On m'y a obligé, contre mon gré. »

La Voix marqua une pause un moment avant de continuer. Il parlait sa langue lentement maintenant, et comprit cette fois le mot espagnol _tiempo_. C'était vraiment de l'espagnol… ? Ou était-ce possible que… ?

« Votre temps est bientôt écoulé. Autre chose à dire ? »

« Mon temps ? »

Il pouvait presque voir le sourire mauvais sur les lèvres de la Voix, comme s'il lui adressait ses derniers mots.

« Temps écoulé. » dit l'ordinateur, comme s'il annonçait nonchalamment la fin d'une séance de test.

Il écarquilla les yeux, réalisant soudainement ce qu'il lui arrivait. C'est pour ça que cela ressemblait à de l'espagnol ! « Impossible, » chuchota-t-il. « Ce serait… ?! »

La tempête dehors couvrit les hurlements, et peu importe qui entendrait n'oserait pas s'approcher. La foudre frappa les cieux, et une lumière aveuglante traversa le ciel. Cela éclaira la terre pendant une seconde, laissant voir des éclaboussures de sang contre la fenêtre.


	2. Dans Lequel Conan est Interessé

_« It is a capital mistake to theorize before one has data._

 _Insensibly, one begins to twist facts to suit theories, instead of theories to suit facts. »_

 _\- Sherlock Holmes,_ _A Scandal in Bohemia_

« Le corps de Yakov Goldstein, âgé de dix-huit ans, a été découvert la nuit du mardi dernier à Cairo, en Egypte, par un couple en promenade. Goldstein était absent depuis trois semaines, lorsqu'il disparut des rues de Tek Aviv en Israël sur le retour du lycée. La victime, tuée par balle en plein cœur, était un détective lycéen renommé dans tout l'Israël. Les parents de Goldstein sont profondément affligés par la mort de leur fils, et implorent une quelconque information à ce sujet à communiquer aux autorités. C'est maintenant le onzième corps d'un adolescent détective découvert, les onze venant de pays étrangers et trouvés à des millions de kilomètres de chez eux. La police est déconcertée, et demande à ce que les adolescents fassent attention aux personnes louches. Personne ne sait où le coupable frappera la prochaine fois. Autre nouvelle… »

L'écran de la télé vira au noir lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton power. Edogawa Conan, sept ans, s'assit sur le petit canapé de l'Agence de Détective Mouri, un regard triste à la place de ses habituels yeux lapis lazuli brillants et joyeux. Il suivait ces nouvelles depuis le début, il y a d'innombrables semaines. Cela avait commencé avec le détective chinois Sung Wang Ming, retrouvé en Pologne après deux semaines d'absences. La première fois, il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, mais après le troisième détective, l'adolescent français Juste Ackhart trouvé en Russie, les choses devinrent intéressantes. Un c'était un accident. Deux c'était une coïncidence. Trois c'était une ruse. Comme ils le disaient, donc.

A chaque nouveau corps trouvé, l'enfant qui n'en était pas un était de plus en plus intrigué par l'affaire. Bien sûr, il était un peu inquiet pour lui-même et ses confrères détectives lycéens japonais, c'est-à-dire Hattori et cet autre idiot qui se montraient parfois aux casses du KID, Saguru Hakuba. Devait-il s'inquiéter également pour Sera Masumi ? Nan, elle n'était pas assez connue pour se faire un nom de le monde des détectives, ça devrait aller pour elle. Mais cela ne mettait pas Conan plus à l'aise pour autant. On ne savait pas à quel point ces tarés de serial killers étaient renseignés sur leurs potentielles victimes.

Les représentants du monde entier avaient déjà participé à deux réunions au sujet de ces découvertes, l'une ayant pour invité Kogoro Mouri, « célèbre » détective qu'il était. Le petit détective avait essayé d'écouter la conversation de Kogoro au téléphone avec l'inspecteur Megure au sujet de l'affaire, mais il était toujours éjecté de la pièce. Ses tentatives de poser des mouchards se soldaient par des échecs, que ce soit parce que ses émetteurs étaient découverts ou parce qu'on marchait dessus. Il n'avait même pas vu les photos des corps, et il était sûr que le vieil homme gardait un œil en permanence sur ses dossiers, justement pour que ce « fouineur » ne puisse pas s'immiscer. Sa nouvelle tentative la nuit dernière avait échoué, puisque Kogoro avait pris l'extrême précaution de fermer à clé les tiroirs de son bureau, et la clé n'était pas à sa cachette habituelle.

Cette affaire internationale n'empestait pas l'Organisation, les hommes qui avaient rétréci son corps, mais il sentait vraiment quelque chose d'horrible. Et Conan était déterminé à trouver ce qui se cachait derrière.

Conan laissa soudainement échapper un éternuement, sa silhouette tremblotante. Il maugréa et se laissa retomber dans son lit, se mouchant le nez. Il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose, avec ce gros coup de froid qu'il avait attrapé. Lorsqu'il avait rétréci son système immunitaire semblait également avoir diminué en capacité, un gros inconvénient. Il se promit amèrement de ne plus jamais fouiner dans des transactions louches.

Ran appelait sur le téléphone de Shinichi une ou deux fois, et Conan savait pourquoi son nom apparaissait toujours sur son écran. Elle n'avait jamais avoué la vraie raison de ses appels, mais il savait qu'elle voulait juste savoir s'il était en bonne santé et en sécurité. Appels auxquels il lui répondait, à son insu, dans les toilettes ou dans une allée sur le chemin de l'école.

« Tadaima ! » fit une voix chaleureuse, et Conan leva sa tête pour apercevoir la forme de Ran Mouri en bas, rentrant à la maison après le lycée et accompagnée de Sonoko et Sera. Les yeux de Conan s'attardèrent sur les amies de Ran. Il ne croyait pas entièrement au côté garçon manqué de la jeune détective, même après avoir su qu'elle n'était pas Bourbon.

« Bon retour ! » l'accueillit Conan du mieux qu'il pouvait, sa voix sortant faiblement et toute cassée.

« Comment se sent le gamin aux lunettes aujourd'hui ? » demanda Sonoko, s'asseyant sur le canapé et mettant son sac à ses pieds.

« Donne lui quelque jours et il sera de nouveau sur ses petits pieds de détective ! » répondit Sera chaleureusement, lançant à l'enfant malade un regard adressé à l'adulte caché dans cette petite forme. « Ne ? »

Conan lui retourna son regard avec la même suspicion. « Hun ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Reste tranquille Conan-kun, » sourit Ran, s'approchant du lit et s'asseyant à côté. Elle secoua un thermomètre dans ses mains. « Je dois prendre ta température. » Elle approcha le thermomètre près de son visage en se baissant, avec un léger sourire. « Fais 'aaah' ! »

Conan obéit à ses actions maternelles et lui permit de glisser l'appareil sous sa langue, empêchant ce rouge menaçant de colorer ses joues. Peu importe combien Shinichi prétendait être un écolier, le détective rétréci ne pouvait pas prétendre que la proximité entre lui et Ran ne lui faisait pas d'effet.

« Vous avez vu les news ? » demanda Sera, flânant dans l'agence, coupant la conversation. Peut-être qu'elle avait vu le journal récent sur le bureau de Kogoro. Récemment, Kogoro Mouri était sur une affaire, pistant un homme suspecté d'adultère. « Ils ont trouvés le onzième détective en Egypte. »

« J'ai entendu ça ! » commenta Sonoko, toujours aussi bavarde. « C'est dommage, j'ai vu sa photo de profil dans les nouvelles. Pourquoi tous les beaux gosses doivent mourir jeunes ? Je serais carrément sortie avec lui. »

 _Heh heh heh…_ ria Conan intérieurement.

« Sonoko ! » réprimanda Ran, assise. « Que fais-tu de Makoto-san ? »

Un voile de culpabilité passa sur les yeux de Sonoko. « Il est toujours sur ses compétitions de karaté, pourquoi m'empêcher de reluquer un peu alors que j'attends toujours le retour de mon chevalier ? »

Ran se pinça les lèvres, mais n'appuya pas plus le sujet. A la place, elle avoua, « Je suis un peu nerveuse. Tous les détectives disparaissent, et sont retrouvés mort dans des pays étrangers ? C'est un peu effrayant, non ? »

« Inquiète à propos de ton mari ? » taquina Sonoko, donnant un coup de coude à son amie.

« Mou, Sonoko ! »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter à propos de Kudo-kun, » dit Sera, feuilletant le journal d'un air absent, les jambes croisées, pieds sur le bureau. « Il n'est plus là depuis, quoi, cinq-six mois ? S'il était impliqué dedans, il aurait déjà été retrouvé mort. »

 _Evidemment que je ne suis pas impliqué dedans,_ pensa Conan amèrement, _je suis juste là._

« Il dit qu'il est sur une grosse affaire, et qu'il ne peut pas rentrer. » rétorqua Ran, reprenant le thermomètre de la bouche de Conan pour regarder le résultat. Elle pensait que ses yeux semblaient lui dissimuler sa conscience négative alors qu'elle était concentrée sur quelque chose que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir. Conan regardait tristement.

« T'inquiète pas, » Sonoko réconforta son amie anxieuse. « Shinichi-kun reviendra toujours auprès de sa femme ! Ce mec ne la laissera pas à un autre homme ! »

A cette affirmation, Ran se sentit très gênée, tandis que Conan rougit un peu, espérant que cela soit prit comme un signe de sa fièvre.

A ce moment précis, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, interrompant les taquineries de Sonoko. Ran ouvrit la porte pour révéler la présences des quatre amis de Conan Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko et Haibara. Les trois cités étaient tout-sourire, demandant tous à la fois s'il pouvait voir Conan, transformant le tout en charabia. L'autre fille, Haibara, croisait simplement les bras, ses lèvres tirées vers le haut pour former un demi-sourire, amusée par les Detective Boys.

Ran souri chaleureusement et ouvra grand la porte, laissant les enfants entrer dans l'agence de détective. Conan s'appuya sur une pile d'oreillers tandis qu'ils débarquèrent dans la chambre.

« Conan-kun ! » salua Ayumi chaleureusement, posant des feuilles sur la couverture aux pieds du détective rétréci. « J'ai ramené tes devoirs ! Il y a des calculs sur l'heure et on a colorié une horloge ! »

 _Mais je sais comment lire l'heure_ , maugréa intérieurement le côté Shinichi du faux enfant. « Merci, Auymi » dit Conan, attrapant ses devoirs pour feuilleter les quatre feuilles de calculs avec l'enthousiasme d'une pierre.

« Hey, Conan-kun » sourit Mitsuhiko. « Quand tu iras mieux, il y a une fille dans notre classe qui veut qu'on retrouve son chat ! »

« Rien de trop compliqué pour les Shounen Tantei ! » cria Genta enthousiaste, suivi d'un « Ouais ! » de la part du garçon aux tâches de rousseur et la mignonne petite fille. Haibara laissa sortir un petit rire, se tenant près de lit au niveau de la tête de Conan.

Les Detective Boys sortirent de l'Agence une grande partie de l'après midi, comparant leurs notes et parlant du dernier épisode de Kamen Yaiba, avant de finalement rentrer chez eux pour que Ran fasse le dîner. Genta était déçu de découvrir qu'elle n'avait pas cuisiné du riz aux anguilles, et cela l'incita à partir rapidement, Mitsuhiko et Ayumi sur les talons. Haibara resta derrière un long moment afin de chuchoter à Conan, « Appelle chez le professeur plus tard » avant de rentrer.

Conan cligna des yeux, surpris de cette annonce, mais acquiesça silencieusement. La victime de l'APTX-4869 faisait rarement appel à lui, et lorsqu'elle le faisait ce n'était jamais un bon signe. Avait-elle un indice menant à l'Organisation en Noir ? Mais elle ne le lui dirait pas, parce qu'elle savait qu'il irait directement à leur poursuite. Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?

Pouvait-il y avoir un lien avec les détectives lycéens disparus ? La fillette en savait toujours plus que ce qu'elle n'avouait, choisissant le dernier moment pour en parler. Il se réprimanda mentalement. Non, elle voulait sans doute le tourmenter, le taquiner en agitant le nouvel antidote de l'APTX-4869 devant lui et refuser devant ses implorations pour l'avoir. La connaissant ça devait probablement être ça.

Sonoko et Sera furent invitées à dîner, mais refusèrent toutes les deux. La première dit qu'elle avait une minute de shopping à se consacrer pour une fête à laquelle elle était obligée d'assister. La deuxième bredouilla quelque chose à propos de flemmarder sur une dissertation. Elles restèrent quelques minutes de plus à rassurer Ran sur la sécurité de Shinichi avant de finalement partir.

 _Enfin_ , ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Conan, la porte se refermant derrière elles.

Alors que Ran finissait son plat, la porte s'ouvra de nouveau pour laisser voir la silhouette avachie de Kogoro Mouri, revenant de sa mission d'espionnage. Le grand détective était haletant comme un chiot à bout de souffle, ses cheveux noirs en désordre et une cigarette pendue à ses lèvres. Avec un grognement il s'affaissa sur sa chaise, jetant son chapeau et ses lunettes de soleil nonchalamment sur le sol.

« UGH, » grogna-t-il fatigué. « Cet homme sait pour sûr comment être ennuyeux. Qui resterait debout au milieu d'un parc pendant trois heures ?! Ran ! Le diner est prêt ? »

« Bientôt. » Répondit Ran. « Je finis la soupe de Conan-kun et je commencerai notre _udon_. »

« Pourquoi d'abord le gamin ? » se plaignit Kogoro, allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

« Parce qu'il est malade ! »

« C'est pas une excuse ! Je me démène comme un fou sur ces disparitions, et j'ai eu le dossier Yakov Goldstein juste ce matin ! Je dois surveiller - » Kogoro s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, ses yeux portant sur le gamin malade blotti dans ses couvertures. Conan avait écouté avec attention le discours du plus vieux détective avec une expression avide, qui se transforma rapidement en sourire béat d'un enfant lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux de Kogoro.

Kogoro connaissait la capacité de Conan à attirer la mort où il allait, et même s'il admettait que le gamin était très intelligent, il savait aussi qu'il était toujours dans les parages, et juste en parlant au poste de l'affaire appelée « les Détectives Lycéens disparus » pouvait le lancer dans des déductions folles. Tout était de sa faute. Sa grande génialité de détective avait du déteindre sur le gosse, et maintenant il croyait qu'il pourrait résoudre une affaire tout seul. Mais il ne laissera pas le gamin s'approcher de ses dossiers.

« Tou-san ! » réprimanda Ran, s'approchant à grand pas et posant un bol de soupe sur la table. « Arrête de fixer Conan-kun comme ça ! »

« Mais Raaaaan… »

Conan ne fit pas attention à la conversation qui suivit, simplement parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers la nouvelle information : Kogoro avait le dossier du meurtre de Yakov Goldstein. Est-ce crime était différent des autres ? Quelque chose de différent par rapport à la scène du crime ou de son corps ? Un frisson d'excitation parcourut son corps. Il ne devrait pas s'exciter propos d'un serial killer, mais l'envie d'attraper un coupable comme ça était une superbe montée d'adrénaline. Il avait hâte de commencer.

Mais d'abord…

« Itadakimasu ! » La soupe de Ran était comme toujours délicieuse. L'Agence de détective Mouri était animé par le compte rendu de la filature de Kogoro, évitant soigneusement l'affaire des détectives disparus, et l'insistance de Ran sur le fait d'arrêter de parler des personnes de manière si désobligeante et malpolie plutôt que de manger ses légumes pendant que Conan se replongea dans ses pensées.

Il trouvait difficile d'avoir à manger, juste comme ça alors que peut-être dans le monde, peut-être pas maintenant mais bientôt, un autre détective lycéen devenait victime. Il devait faire quelque chose, collaborer avec la police pour protéger les adolescents japonais, mettre la main sur les dossiers de ces affaires, n'importe quoi ! Il y avait une affaire juste sous son nez et il ne pouvait rien faire à ce propos.

Finalement, Kogoro alla se coucher, et Ran le suivit rapidement après avoir mis au lit son substitut de petit frère. « _Oyasumi nasai_ , Conan-kun, » sourit Ran, l'embrassant légèrement sur le front avant d'éteindre les lumières et quitter la chambre, ratant les joues empourprées de l'enfant.

 _Mince_ , pensa Conan allongé dans le noir. _Comment elle fait ça ?_

Alors que Conan dérivait entre le sommeil et l'éveil, il se rappela soudainement de la demande d'Haibara. Même si Haibara voulait juste se vanter de son dernier antidote, ça ne le tuerait pas d'appeler et de discuter un peu avec le Professeur. Parler avec le vieil ingénieur était toujours un bon moyen d'évacuer ce qu'il avait sur la conscience. Vacillant un peu à cause d'un mal de tête provoqué par sa position assise soudaine, le mini détective se leva et trottina jusqu'à la salle de bain, sortant son téléphone portable et composant le numéro du Professeur.

« _Moshi moshi_ ? » fit la voix d'Agasa-hakase après quelques sonneries.

« Hakase, c'est moi, » dit Conan, sa voix un peu rauque.

« Ah, Shinichi ! » ria le professeur chaleureusement. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« J'ai un rhume, » répondit l'enfant, sa voix blasée. « J'ai vu mieux. »

« C'est bien. »

Conan roula des yeux. « De quoi vouliez-vous parler ? Haibara m'a dit d'appeler. »

« Oh, c'est vrai. » La voix d'Agasa perdit sa gaité et devint sombre. « Shinichi… Je ne veux pas que tu t'impliques dans ces disparitions. »

Conan regarda son reflet dans le miroir à travers ses yeux à moitié fermés. Il aurait du savoir que c'était à ce sujet. Le professeur avait toujours été un bon ami et voisin, agissant parfois comme un second père quand le réel était parti en Amérique avec sa mère. Il apprécierait toujours les actions du vieil homme, ses précautions et son attention, mais parfois il était trop protecteur.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'allais m'impliquer dedans ? » essaya de se défendre Conan.

« Parce que je te connais, » rétorqua Agasa. « Je sais que tu ne peux pas résister à une affaire comme celle-ci, et… »

Une seconde personne rejoignit la conversation. « Edogawa Conan ne peut pas être en danger, » dit la voix d'Haibara. « Mais Kudo Shinichi l'est. Ce que Hakase essaie de dire, Kudo-kun, c'est que pendant que tu n'es pas directement lié au danger, tu n'as pas idée sur ce que veut le coupable, et pour l'instant nous savons qu'il connait peut-être ton secret. Et même s'il ne savait pas, il pourrait toujours débarquer chez les Kudo et penser que tu y es. Et qu'arrivera-t-il s'il trouve Subaru-san à la place ? Tiens-toi sur tes gardes et reste en sécurité.

Conan cligna des yeux, et un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres. « Oh ? Tiens donc ? Haibara-san est inquiète pour moi ? »

« Baka ! » trancha Haibara. « Je ne veux juste pas perdre mon cobaye. »

Conan grogna. « Okay, okay. J'ai compris. Je promet que je ne ferais rien de complètement fou. Et à propos, Subaru-san peut prendre soin de lui-même. Si c'est un fan de Holmes, il a du apprendre quelques arts martiaux ! »

« Ce n'est pas le problème ! » Essaya de crier Haibara, mais fut coupée par le professeur.

« Merci Shinichi, » dit Agasa, et Conan détecta du doute dans son ton, comme s'il avait l'impression que cette promesse serait rompue.

Conan retourna dans sa chambre, le sommeil le gagnant, alors que les mots d'Haibara résonnèrent dans sa tête. _Edogawa Conan n'est peut-être pas en danger, mais Kudou Shinichi l'est._ Est-ce que le coupable en avait vraiment après lui ? Il avait certes une renommée, qui ferait de lui un candidat, mais irait-il après un si gros nom, causant l'indignation du publique ? Chance pour lui, il était parti depuis des mois alors sa vraie disparition passerait inaperçue pour des semaines, avant que Ran ne devienne paranoïaque parce qu'il n'appelait plus mais bon… Etait-ce pire que le risque ?

Conan vacilla, son mal de tête lui rappelant qu'il était toujours souffrant. Ses dernières pensées avant de s'endormir furent principalement de prier Kami-sama pour la sécurité de ses amis.


	3. Dans Lequel Yakov Laisse un Message

_« There is nothing like first-hand evidence. »_

 _\- Sherlock Holmes, A Study in Scarlet_

* * *

C'était le samedi qui suivait la découverte du corps de Yakov. D'après ce qu'il savait, Conan se disait que ces derniers jours il n'y avait pas encore eu de détective disparu d'Egypte. Sa déduction sur une future victime Égyptienne était-elle infondée ? C'était juste de la logique, puisque le coupable devait sûrement être en Egypte pour y déposer le corps, tant qu'il y était, pourquoi ne pas attraper une nouvelle victime ?

Mais une fois encore, la plupart des serial killers, même de ce niveau n'étaient pas très logique. Leurs pensées étaient consumées par un ressentiment du mal, ne se souciant que de leur problèmes sans penser à ceux qui en subissaient les conséquences. Dans les affaires qui impliquaient les serial killers, que ce soit en tant que Conan ou Shinichi, c'était toujours le même schéma. Voulant tuer toute personne interférant dans leur quête du but final.

« Oi, gamin, » fit la voix dure de Kogoro. Conan leva son menton et croisa le regard sévère du plus vieux détective. Lui et Kogoro avaient un petit dîner au café Poirot, le petit restaurant juste en dessous de l'agence. Ran passait la nuit avec une amie du club de karaté, alors les deux hommes de la maison étaient livrés à eux-mêmes. Heureusement, Conan avait assez récupéré de son rhume pour sortir dehors, même si Kogoro avait insisté pour qu'il porte un masque.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Conan, ennuyé d'avoir été interrompu dans ses pensées.

« Je ne te fais pas confiance pour rester tout seul à la maison, » commença Kogoro, lançant à Conan son regard _écoute-moi-ou-bien-je-te-frappe._

Conan arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas.

« J'ai eu un appel de Megure-keibu, » continua le détective privé. « L'information à propos du gamin détective trouvé en Egypte a finalement été délivrée à la police Japonaise. J'avais prévu d'aller au commissariat après le dîner. Je vais devoir t'emmener avec moi. » Kogoro avait du voir l'excitation, la curiosité, et l'énorme flamme de son intelligence brûler dans les yeux de Conan, car les mots d'après étaient les plus cassant qu'il avait entendu de la bouche du détective. « Tu ne t'immisceras **pas** dans l'enquête, tu resteras en dehors de la conférence, et en silence comme si tu n'étais pas là. »

Conan cligna des yeux, après les remarques et la sévérité d'Oochan, toujours surpris. Mouri Kogoro n'était pas un homme à l'habitude d'être dur et autoritaire, surtout avec son côté abruti et ivrogne. Le faux enfant tenta de cacher son sourire sous ses mèches, feignant l'ignorance, et regardant ses mains sur ses genoux. « Oui, monsieur, » dit-il, haussant la voix pour rendre sa réponse plus enfantine, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air coupable.

Kogoro sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse et retourna à la nourriture qui venait d'arriver. Alors que l'homme se jeta sur son plat avec la ferveur d'un lion, il ne remarqua pas Conan qui retira lentement ses lunettes et jouant avec son écouteur, tordant le bout et souriant face au mini-émetteur au milieu de sa paume.

 _Oh, Oochan_ , pensa Conan sournoisement. _Je serai silencieux. Parce que si je ne le suis pas, je ne pourrait pas entendre ce qui se dit._

.o0o.

« Ah, Mouri-san, » perça la voix de Megure à travers l'écouteur. « Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir. »

« Content d'être là, inspecteur, » répondit la voix de Kogoro, accompagné d'un bruit de briquet.

Conan s'assit sur une chaise juste devant les double portes de la salle de conférence du commissariat, une main appuyée contre le côté droit de son visage comme si de rien n'était, mais en vérité touchant son écouteur dans l'oreille. Il se félicita silencieusement de sa parfaite imitation puérile d'enfant tombant sur la table, réussissant à glisser l'émetteur dans le col de Kogoro en même temps. Bien sûr, il récolta une bosse pour avoir utilisé la table comme une aire de jeux, mais ça en valait la peine.

Assise à côté de lui, il y avait l'officier Yumi, chargée de « garder un œil sur le gamin aux quatre-yeux pour qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide » par Kogoro. Elle n'avait pas l'air très impliquée dans sa tâche, buvant une canette de café et souhaitant fortement pouvoir assister à l'enquête elle aussi. Conan se concentra plus sur la conversation.

« Voici, Mouri-san, » vint la voix de Satou-keiji. « C'est le dossier de Goldstein-kun. Takagi-kun, peux-tu apporter les preuves ? »

« H-hai ! » répondit la voix étourdie de Takagi-keiji.

Il y eu un bruit de papier froissé. « Yakov Goldstein, » lu Kogoro pour lui-même. « Dix-huit ans. Né à Tel Aviv, Israël, mort à Cairo, Egypte, une balle en plein cœur. Meilleur élève, as des détectives… Plus de mille affaires résolues à travers le pays, dont seulement la moitié à Tel Aviv. Les parents sont Daniel Goldstein et Miriam Goldstein... » Le reste des informations étaient perdues puisque Kogoro les avaient déjà en tête. Conan se dit qu'il pouvait bien soutirer le reste à Takagi-keiji plus tard. « Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de photo du corps ? »

« C'est dans le dossier des preuves, » expliqua la voix de Shiratori-keiji. « Takagi... »

« Oui, voilà, voilà. »

Conan ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Au cours des semaines, Shiratori titillait Takagi sur le fait d'être un peu maladroit et hatif, mais depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son amour de jeunesse, il semblait plus apaisé face à son ex-rival.

« Asseyez-vous je vous prie, Mouri-san, » demanda la voix grave du Superintendant Matsumoto. « Les autres aussi. »

De nombreuses chaises raclèrent le sol.

« Maintenant, Megure-keibu, » dit le Superintendant. « Expliquez aux détectives quelle information vous avez reçu des forces de l'ordre anglaises. Cette information est déjà passée par de nombreux commissariats, alors soyez bref s'il-vous-plait. »

« Oui, monsieur, » dit Megure. « Yakov Goldstein, dix-huit ans, trouvé à 09:37 du soir à Cairo le Mardi 8 Février par Gyasi et Habiba Ricori dans le parc Al Azhar. » Il y eu une pause et Conan comprit que l'on distribuait les photos. Kogoro fit un bruit bizarre avec sa gorge. « Il a été sévèrement mutilé avec de nombreuses coupures et hématomes, surtout au niveau du visage, des chevilles et des poignets, laissant penser qu'il avait été attaché avec des cordes durant sa séquestration. Il n'y avait aucune trace de tissu sur sa bouche, donc il n'était pas bâillonné. Tué par balle en plein cœur. La balle était toujours logée dans son cœur et fut identifiée pendant l'autopsie comme étant une balle de .44 Magnum. Il n'y a pas de suspects. »

« Il était attaché mais pas bâillonné ? » fit Takagi. « Si j'avais kidnappé quelqu'un, je le bâillonnerai. »

« Ce _sont_ des détectives-lycéens, Takagi-kun, » précisa Satou. « Il est plus logique de penser qu'ils ont été forcés à résoudre une sorte d'énigme ou une affaire. Si ils échouaient, ils mourraient. »

Conan acquiesça. C'était la conclusion qu'il avait trouvé il y a déjà un moment, et il était content de voir que quelqu'un d'autre partageait son opinion.

« Ce doit être une affaire épineuse, » dit Kogoro. « Bien sûr, il n'y a aucune raison que je n'arrive pas à la résoudre ! »

« Mouri-san, ce n'est pas l'heure de votre vantardise, » coupa Shiratori, entendant un grognement de la part du détective privé. « Le coupable n'a jamais kidnappé des personnes de plus de dix-neuf ans, donc vous êtes automatiquement écarté de la liste des candidats. De plus, nous avons besoin de trouver un suspect. Nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que nous n'avons pas de suspicions. »

« Il n'y avait personne aux alentours au moment des faits, aucune empreinte indiquant la taille des chaussures ou du modèle, » clarifia Megure. « La scène du crime est complètement vide. »

« C'est un crime impossible, » coupa une autre voix, une que Conan semblait reconnaître. Ce devait être un autre officier sur l'affaire. « Comment sommes-nous supposé enquêter sur une affaire qui s'est produit à des millions de kilomètres ? On ne devrait pas se concentrer sur ça, mais plutôt sur la protection des adolescents japonais ! »

« Vous savez, il marque un point, » dit Takagi. « On ne peut pas correctement analyser la situation en étant aussi loin de la scène de crime. On devrait essayer de contacter Kudou-kun, ou l'ami de Conan-kun, Hattori-kun. Les mettre rapidement au courant pour les aider, et en même temps nous assurer de leur sécurité. »

« Le problème étant, » ajouta Kogoro. « Que le détective otaku a disparu depuis cinq mois. Il appelle Ran de temps en temps et apparaît une ou deux fois, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis Londres. Mais nous savons tous qu'il est toujours là. Quant à Hattori il est toujours à Osaka, mais plus important c'est le fils de Hattori Heizo. Il n'y a pas plus sûr pour lui que de l'être. »

.o0o.

Quelque part à Osaka, Hattori Heiji éternua.

« Ça va, Heiji ? » dit une Toyama Kazuha inquiète derrière lui. « T'es pas en train d'attraper froid par hasard ? »

« Nan, » dénia Heiji. « Ça doit être quelque chose dans l'air. »

.o0o.

« Takagi marque un point, cela dit, » dit Satou, se levant pour ses collègues. « On devrait au moins appeler Kudou-kun et essayer de le mettre sous la surveillance de la police. »

« Tu sais que ça ne lui plaira pas. »

« Mais c'est pour son bien ! Kudou Shinichi est le meilleur de ces fichus détectives prodiges que j'ai vu, depuis que son père eut été invité à rejoindre les forces de l'ordres il y a vingt ans, et que je sois maudit si nous le perdons face à un taré de serial killer ! » cria l'officier d'un peu plus tôt. « Où voulez-vous qu'on trouve un autre Kudou, bordel ?! »

Conan se figea, sa main cherchant instinctivement son autre téléphone. _S'ils appellent Shinichi maintenant..._

« Nous devons retourner au sujet principal, » interrompu Matsumoto, et Conan soupira de soulagement. « Nous discuterons du problème des détectives-lycéens du Japon après que Megure-keibu ait fini. Continuez s'il-vous-plait. »

« Ahem, » toussa Megure, et l'assistance se tut. « Nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'informations sur les victimes par le passé, mais cette fois nous avons eu un rapport complet. Pourquoi ? On nous a demandé de l'aide pour décrypter un code. »

« Un code ? » demanda Kogoro.

« Oui, » dit Megure. « Il semble que Goldstein-kun savait qu'il allait mourir, et sa vivacité d'esprit nous aura tous sauvé. »

« Ça voudrait dire ? » questionna Satou.

« Oui, » confirma l'inspecteur. « Goldstein-kun nous a laissé un dying message. »

Il y eut un ensemble de surprise et de chuchotement parmi les hommes et les femmes présents dans la salle, et Matsumoto du les rappeler à l'ordre encore une fois pour permettre à Megure de continuer. « Voici le message. »

Des papiers furent encore distribués, et Conan pria pour que quelqu'un puisse commenter. Heureusement, Takagi-keiji le fit.

« C'est étrange, » fit le jeune officier. « Sur sa main gauche, son auriculaire est tendu, son annulaire est replié, le majeur et l'index ressortent et le pouce est caché. » Tandis que Takagi parlait, Conan mimait la description avec ses propres doigts pour mieux visualiser. « Et sur sa main gauche, seul le pouce est replié. »

« Est-ce que ça formerait quelque chose ? » se demanda Kogoro à haute voix, et Conan l'imaginait tourner et retourner la photo dans tous les sens pour trouver une forme concrète.

« AH ! J'ai trouvé, inspecteur ! »

« Quoi, c'est impossible ! »

« Comme on pouvait s'attendre de Kogoro l'endormi ! »

« Ahem, » Kogoro s'éclaircit la voix. « Permettez-moi de vous expliquer. Goldstein-kun savait qu'il allait mourir, alors il avait au préalable arrangé ses doigts de cette façon pour qu'ils restent bloqués grâce à la rigidité cadavérique. Pas de chance pour lui, il a été tué avant de pouvoir lever son annulaire de la main gauche. Il essayait de lever quatre doigts de chaque mains, pour les ramener ensemble et faire l'ombre d'un papillon ! »

Conan afficha une mine blasée. Il n'y avait qu'une partie de correct que l'enfant pouvait approuver. Goldstein avait probablement arrangé ses doigts en comptant sur la rigidité cadavérique, le durcissement du corps, pour préserver le message. Mais le reste de la déduction était à jeter aux oubliettes.

Les officiers discutèrent brièvement sur la déduction de Kogoro. Finalement, ce fut Shiratori qui parla.

« Mouri-san, » déclara l'inspecteur. « Je ne pense pas que ça soit ça. Voyez-vous, lorsque je tiens ma main comme ça, tout ce que j'ai à faire est de plier mon pouce sur ma paume. Je n'ai pas besoin de bouger un autre doigt en même temps. »

« Peut-être que ses poings étaient déjà durs avec la rigidité cadavérique ! » se défendit Kogoro.

« Je pense que Shiratori-kun a raison, » ajouta Satou. « Même si mes poings étaient bloqués comme ça, je pourrais tous les bouger en même temps. Je pense que Goldstein-kun a volontairement gardé son annulaire replié comme ça. C'est une partie du message. »

« Bon alors, » râla Kogoro, sa « brillante » déduction descendue dans les flammes, et son ego dégonflé de façon dramatique. « Quelles sont _vos_ déductions ? »

Conan n'était pas sûr de savoir à qui Kogoro parlait, et il attendit en retenant son souffle.

« Je pense que ce sont des nombres, » dit Shiratori. « Regardez, l'auriculaire est « un ». L'annulaire replié doit vouloir indiquer un espace, donc un nouveau nombre. Ce qui donne l'index et le majeur... »

« Deux... » termina Takagi. « Et la main droite doit être quatre ! »

« Un, deux, quatre... » murmura Satou. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire ? »

Conan retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise, ne remarquant pas si Yumi était toujours derrière lui ou pas. Par habitude, sa main vint près de son visage, les doigts autour du menton ? Ses yeux brûlaient derrière ses lunettes, son cerveau fonctionnait à mille à l'heure. _Oui_ , pensa-t-il, _qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire ?_

La conférence s'attarda encore une heure pendant que les détectives essayaient de résoudre le code du message de Yakov. Ca ne menait nulle part, et seules une ou deux solutions possibles avaient été gardées sur la table. Aucun d'eux n'en comprenait le sens, et cela baissa le moral des officiers jusqu'à ce que Matsumoto décida finalement d'arrêter la conférence.

Conan commençait à être épuisé, et du éteindre son émetteur vingt minutes plus tôt ; fichu corps d'enfant, être fatigué à un moment pareil ! Il était presque minuit maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à neuf heures et demi. Yumi avait échangé sa place avec l'officier qui avait un gros coup de cœur sur Chiba-keiji, Miike-san, et était simplement endormie sur la chaise à côté de lui, respirant doucement. Son sommeil était contagieux, et Conan bâilla ouvertement lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et que les inspecteurs sortirent de la pièce.

A travers ses yeux endormis, Conan regarda Takagi proposer à Satou de la ramener, Shiratori sortant son téléphone, appelant Kobayashi-sensei sans aucun doute. Matsumoto quitta la salle, avec d'autre officiers. Megure-keibu était en train de se murmurer des choses, comme quelque chose à propos d'une épouse qui allait le tuer pour rentrer aussi tard. Kogoro sortit directement après l'inspecteur, ayant l'air d'avoir besoin d'une bière. Le détective privé attrapa le bras de Conan sans un mot et commença à le pousser en direction de l'ascenseur.

« Comment c'était ? » bailla Conan.

« C'est pas tes affaires, » railla Kogoro, traînant le squatteur dans l'ascenseur. Conan savait comme le vieil homme était lorsqu'il était privé de sommeil et de bière, alors le faux enfant laissa tomber le sujet. Il savait ce qui s'était passé de toute façon. Même avec ce qu'il savait, Conan n'était pas plus près de résoudre le code de Goldstein que les autres détectives.

Kogoro s'endormit sur son lit au moment où il entra dans la chambre, ses ronflements faisant vibrer la fenêtre. Conan préféra opter pour aller coucher dans le salon à la place, mais pas avant d'avoir récupéré l'émetteur dans le col de la veste de Kogoro. Il s'allongea dans le noir, avec seulement les lumières de la ville éclairement partiellement ce qui était sa maison temporaire. Il leva ses mains en face de son visage, replia son annulaire gauche et les deux pouces.

 _Dis-moi_ , pensa Conan. _Goldstein-san... Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de nous dire ?_


	4. Dans Lequel Heiji Reçoit une Lettre

_« The emotional qualities are antagonistic to clear reasonning. »_

 _\- Sherlock Holmes, The Sign of Four_

* * *

Si Heiji avait su ce qui lui arriverait aujourd'hui, il serait resté au lit. Il n'aurait pas ignoré les protestations de la chaleur de son oreiller, l'affectuosité flagrante de ses couvertures, et la manière dont son corps se blottissait à la perfection contre le matelas. Il se serait endormi tout de suite, et peut-être qu'ainsi son cauchemar serait parti.

Mais non. Il a fallu qu'il sorte de son lit. Qu'il aille au lycée. Il avait fait le chemin du retour avec Kazuha, comme d'habitude, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, s'il _n'était pas_ allé en cours, s'il _était_ resté au lit, est-ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose ? Est-ce que le bout de papier froissé dans sa main aurait cessé d'exister ? Il en doutait.

Il reprit ses esprits, ses yeux fixant droit devant lui l'obscurité de sa chambre. Mais il ne dormait pas. Il ne s'était pas recroquevillé dans son lit. Il était simplement assis sur la chaise tournante à son bureau, les genoux contre la poitrine et son menton légèrement posé dessus, une adaptation de la pose qu'il avait piqué au chibi Tokyoïte. Il inspira et expira profondément, essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Sa mémoire troubla un instant sa vision, où il pu presque apercevoir son fantôme de ce matin, se plaignant lourdement sur le fait de devoir aller en cours, s'habillant et passant le seuil de la porte.

 _« Kazuha ! Ahou, 'me réveille pas si tôt ! »_

 _« Ahou ! On va encore être en retard si tu te bouges pas en vitesse ! »_

Heiji retint un rictus. Kazuha s'était encore énervée contre lui pour avoir trop dormi. Ce n'était pas forcément de sa faute. Il avait eu une compétition la veille, et cela avait duré jusque tard dans la nuit. L'adolescent à la peau sombre aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se faire battre et même se faire blesser en échange de l'annihilation du papier dans sa main. Heureusement, c'était Vendredi, et il pouvait rester autant qu'il le voulait, à s'apitoyer sur son sort en tentant de savoir quoi faire.

Heiji se réprimanda lui-même. Il ne devait pas être effrayé. Pas question pour lui de vouloir faire marche arrière. Impossible de pouvoir le faire. Mais le Grand Détective de l'Ouest ne pouvait pas nier la peur et l'inquiétude évidente qui traversaient son corps de part en part.

Heiji ferma les yeux et prit une autre grande inspiration.

 **Quatre heures plus tôt**

« HEIJI, AHOU ! »

« O-oi, Kazuha… ! Laisse-moi un peu de répit, tu veux ? »

« Certainement pas ! C'est la huitième fois que tu rates ton rendez-vous chez le coiffeur, et ta mère est folle de rage ! C'est MON job de t'y amener ! »

Kazuha pris de l'élan avec son sac de cours, toute la force de son entrainement d'aïkido allant pour le frapper. Sa queue de cheval brune fouetta l'air autour de son visage et ses yeux semblaient laisser une traînée enflammée lorsqu'elle tourna, sa férocité se dégageant d'ici.

Heureusement, Heiji ne négligeait pas son propre entraînement. Ses réflexes de kendo s'activèrent, et il tourna au bon angle, se penchant légèrement en arrière de manière à ce que le sac passa au dessus de sa tête. Avant que Kazuha ne puisse enchaîner, Heiji avait déjà descendu la rue avec la vitesse d'un guépard, son amie d'enfance lui criant dessus.

Le détective d'Osaka rit malgré son expérience de mort imminente via Kazuha, et Kazuha elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en le coursant dans la rue, ne se souciant même plus des passants. Ils avaient probablement pris cette habitude de se courir l'un après l'autre sur le trottoir malgré leur âge, et développé un subconscient pour l'éviter. En tout cas, Heiji et Kazuha n'avaient croisé aucun obstacle jusqu'à ce que la maison d'Heiji fut visible parmi les maisons avoisinantes.

« Espèce… d'ahou… » s'essouffla Kazuha, se courbant et l'attrapant par ses vêtements. Ils restèrent debout devant la maison des Hattori, tous les deux à bout de souffle.

L'uniforme d'Heiji était trempé de sueur à cause de son sprint-de-la-mort, alors il jeta sa veste noire sur son épaule, se laissant en débardeur. Par chance, il s'était recourbé aussi, ratant le rouge qui avait coloré les joues de son amie d'enfance. « C'est ta faute… » s'exprima-t-il, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être hors d'haleine. « T'avais pas qu'à… essayer… de m'tuer ! »

« Ahou ! Fallait pas être si stupide ! Si t'étais juste allé à ton rendez-vous chez le coiffeur comme prévu, je n'aurais pas _eu_ à te tuer ! »

Heiji était trop épuisé pour répondre. Il prit la clé dans sa poche et l'inséra dans la serrure, poussa la porte et révéla la forme de son confortable foyer. « Prends un truc dans le frigo si t'as faim, » dit le détective tanné, enlevant ses chaussures. « J'vais me changer. »

« Attends un peu, Heiji, » dit Kazuha, utilisant un ton le forçant à se retourner. Elle regardait quelque chose près de ses pieds, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. « Il y a une lettre par terre. »

Il suivit son regard. Effectivement, une enveloppe blanche froissée reposait entre ses pieds, juste avant qu'il ne marche dessus. Elle n'avait pas l'air très menaçante, quand Heiji se baissa pour la ramasser, il remarqua son nom tapé à l'ordinateur en caractères noirs.

« Ça pas prendre le temps d'écrire mon nom ? » maugréa le détective-lycéen. « Utiliser un ordi. C'est quoi ce mec. »

« Tu crois que c'est une demande pour une affaire ? » demanda Kazuha, regardant la lettre par-dessus l'épaule d'Heiji.

« Sûrement, » soupira Heiji, marchant sur le bois du sol de sa maison, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. « Fais comme chez toi, commence tes devoirs ou j'sais pas quoi. J'vais y jeter un œil et je redescends. »

« D'accord. »

Ils se séparèrent, Kazuha dans la cuisine et Heiji dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette enveloppe qui ne lui présageait rien de bon. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment il voulait dire _pressentiment_ , mais ce n'était pas ça. C'était plus comme cette boule de nœud dans le ventre lorsque vous marchez dans une allée sombre, avec toujours cette chance de voir quelqu'un vous attendre et vous agresser.

Devrait-il appeler Kudo, voir s'il en avait reçu une ? Nan, son double de Tokyo rirait probablement pour s'être inquiété à propos d'une stupide enveloppe blanche. De plus, connaissant Kudo, il devait sûrement se démener à essayer de se concentrer sur l'affaire de ces détectives lycéens disparus. Heiji lui-même avouait être inquiet, mais contrairement à Kudo, l'adolescent à la peau sombre savait se défendre, et était convaincu qu'il pouvait prendre soin de lui s'il tombait dessus, c'est tout. Et encore, le chibi avait ses super gadgets high-tech. Heiji marmonna, un peu jaloux de cet ado-devenu-enfant. Peu importe combien il aimait le Tokyoïte (comme un ami, ahou ! Pas comme ça !), l'Osakien était _déterminé_ à prouver qu'un jour l'Ouest était meilleur que l'Est, et appeler pour savoir s'il avait une stupide lettre n'était pas la bonne façon de faire.

Il jeta son sac sur son lit, retirant son pantalon scolaire pour le remplacer par un jean léger. Il remplaça son débardeur par un T-shirt Wimbledon que Kudo lui avait ramené de Londres. Tout ce temps, l'enveloppe blanche _le regardait dangereusement_ depuis là où il l'avait placée, sur son bureau.

Ne pouvant plus supporter le suspense, Heiji s'appuya sur sa chaise pivotante et commença par décacheter la lettre.

Il y avait juste un petit bout de papier dedans, aussi blanche et avec des caractères noirs. Avant même de lire la première ligne, Heiji plissa les yeux, et mit ses sens en alerte. Il prit silencieusement un dictionnaire de son étagère. Un dictionnaire anglais-japonais.

Le premier paragraphe de la lettre était tapé en anglais, et écrit en vers, centré sur la page. Cela faisait un moment qu'Heiji avait utilisé ses dernières leçons d'Anglais, mais il était toujours clairement très bon.

Avant même de lire la première ligne, ses pensées se multiplièrent. _Pourquoi utiliser de l'anglais ? Le client doit être japonais non ? Pourquoi s'embêter avec tout ça ?_ Peut-être que la langue avait quelque chose à voir avec l'affaire ? Heiji se mordit la lèvre inférieur et lu.

 _Look up, down, left, and right._

 _Fight, fight, with all your might._

 _Eleven soldiers marched to war,_

 _Ne'er to return forevermore._

 _The next man to take their place,_

 _Takes his stance at Hell's black gates._

 _The silence hurts him, but the bullets hurt more,_

 _As he packed his bags and marched to war._

 _*traduction à la fin*_

Heiji n'aimait pas comment cela sonnait, et son esprit commença automatiquement à décrypter le poème facile, se demandant si la difficulté aussi basse était intentionnelle ou non. Ses yeux passèrent en revue les mots, et un sentiment profond pénétra sa poitrine. Il trouva soudainement difficile de respirer, et se trompait lorsqu'il se disait ne plus pouvoir transpirer. Ses mains devinrent moites, et sentit soudainement qu'il avait une _très bonne_ raison de vider son estomac.

Heiji vacilla lourdement. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de vomir. Mais il se sentait toujours un peu malade à cause des pincements que lui procurait la peur.

Le paragraphe suivant était écrit en japonais, alors il n'eut aucun mal à le lire.

 _Vous êtes, bien entendu, déjà conscient de ce qu'indique cette lettre, si votre réputation de grand détective vous précède. Si vous souhaitez accepter le challenge là où beaucoup ont échoué, soyez au Bullet Train à la station de Tokyo à midi dans cinq jours._

 _Échouer_ _à cet accomplissement causera immédiatement l'annihilation de…_

Un bruit qu'Heiji n'aurait jamais pu croire faire s'échappa de sa gorge, un hoquet rauque qui lui fit peur. Sa peur justifiée se changea rapidement en un mélange de colère et de tristesse, une boule de nœud se formant dans sa gorge, la pression lui montant.

 _Vous pouvez dire au revoir à une personne, et une seule._

 _Une de plus, et les conséquences seront sévères._

Il n'y avait pas de signature.

Heiji n'avait pas remarqué que ses mains étaient mêlées dans ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit la douleur ses ongles sur son crâne. Et encore, la douleur était moins violente que de devoir lire le contenu de cette convocation. Pire encore, le nom à la fin… Peu importe s'il acceptait le challenge ou non. Il ne laisserai pas cette personne mourir.

« Heiji ! » La voix de Kazuha traversa sa porte fermée. « T'as besoin de combien de temps pour te changer ? J'ai sorti quelques en-cas, ils vont refroidir ! »

Heiji secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et enfouit rapidement la lettre dans le tiroir du haut de son bureau. « AHOU ! » cria-t-il en retour, essayant de paraître le plus normal possible. « Je prends autant de temps que je veux ! »

« Si tu ne descends pas dans dix secondes, je mange le reste des gâteaux ! »

« T'as pas intérêt ! » Heiji claqua la porte en l'ouvrant, faisant de son mieux pour garder son sang-froid. D'après son regard, Kazuha n'avait pas l'air de remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Il le confirma lorsqu'elle le frappa avec son cahier de calcul. Mais puisque sa réaction tarda, qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé « ahou » tout de suite en la frappant en retour, il remarqua une once de suspicion dans ses yeux verts.

.o0o.

Kazuha du partir tôt, et Heiji se retira dans sa chambre. C'est là qu'il se trouva assis dans le noir, dans sa propre chambre, la lettre froissée dans ses mains serrées. Jusque là personne n'était venu le déranger après qu'il eut quitté la table, et pour ça il était reconnaissant.

Il défroissa le papier, lissant le papier du mieux qu'il put.

 _Vous êtes, bien entendu, déjà conscient de ce qu'indique cette lettre, si votre réputation de grand détective vous précède. Si vous souhaitez accepter le challenge là où beaucoup ont échoué, soyez au Bullet Train à la station de Tokyo à midi dans cinq jours._

 _Échouer_ _à cet accomplissement causera immédiatement l'annihilation de…_

Ce bruit revint encore, ce grognement de colère au fond de sa gorge. Comment cette personne osait-elle le traiter ainsi ?! Et le pire dans tout ça, là où le nom était écrit – ou plutôt les lettres sur des bouts de journal découpés – il y avait une ligne d'espace, indiquant que l'auteur avait simplement eu à remplir ce blanc avec le prénom approprié. Ça le rendait fou.

Heiji se déplaça, et la lumière de la lune traversa la fenêtre pour éclairé par-dessus son épaule, le papier et le prénom inscrit apparut.

 _Échouer_ _à cet accomplissement causera immédiatement l'annihilation de…_

 _ **Toyama Kazuha.**_

Juste en regardant ces caractères, le cœur d'Heiji se coinçait dans sa gorge. Les balles mentionnées dans le poèmes devait le représenter – ils le tueraient s'il refusait ou échouait, mais en regardant plus précisément, la phrase menaçait aussi Kazuha, il ne mourrait pas tout seul, _elle_ aussi. Heiji serra les dents. Impliquer des civils innocents. Ce gars était plus bas que bas.

Et _Kazuha_ de tous ! Une image terrifiante de la fille à la queue de cheval sur le chemin, habillée de son uniforme scolaire teinté de sang, une marre de sang se formant autour de son corps et ses yeux sans vie fixant le vide. Ses derniers mots, prononcés en un souffle.

 _Vous pouvez dire au revoir à une personne, et une seule._

 _Une de plus, et les conséquences seront sévères._

Heiji fronça les sourcils. Comment ferait-il pour savoir s'il contacterait plus d'une personne ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient – Il se gifla mentalement. A une échelle aussi globale, bien sûr que le coupable y avait réfléchi. Son téléphone devait être sur écoute ; il _l'avait_ accidentellement oublié dans ces bains publics il y a une semaine. Le téléphone fixe devait être sur écoute également, et pour ce qu'il savait, il devait sûrement y avoir des caméras le filmant en ce moment même.

Ou devenait-il trop paranoïaque ? Heiji ne pouvait pas nier la peur profonde dans sa poitrine ; n'importe qui serait terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver sur la liste de victimes de meurtres en série internationaux. Il n'en avait pas vraiment parlé avec Kudo, car à chaque fois qu'il essayait, celui-là coupait court avec une excuse. Heiji ne pouvait pas le blâmer il faisait probablement ses propres enquêtes tout seul, et lorsqu'il savait qu'Heiji pouvait l'aider, il ne voulait pas risquer d'impliquer son ami.

Enfin, maintenant c'était sûr qu'Heiji était impliqué jusqu'au cou.

La seule consolation que le détective au teint mat avait, c'était que ce n'était pas Kudo. Les choses auraient été plus compliquées si Kudo Shinichi avait été sélectionné à sa place.

 _Kudo. Au revoir. Détective. Message._

Heiji attrapa son téléphone portable.

.o0o.

 _Ring, ring !_

« Ah, Conan-kun ? » appela Ran depuis la cuisine. Le dit-enfant leva la tête depuis là où il était assis en face de la télévision, essayant vainement de se débrouiller aux jeux-vidéos.

« Hai ? » répondit-il, mettant pause au jeu.

« Est-ce que tu peux sortir mon téléphone portable de mon sac s'il-te-plait ? » demanda-t-elle. « J'ai presque fini le dîner mais je ne peux pas laisser la casserole. »

« Bien sûr, Ran-neechan ! » Conan se leva et trottina jusqu'au sac à main de Ran posé sur la table basse. Lorsqu'il localisa enfin là d'où provenait le bruit, il remarqua le nom et le numéro de Kazuha sur l'écran. Le chibi avait plus pensé à Sonoko. _Celle-qui-n'était-pas-la-petite-amie_ d'Hattori n'appelait vraiment que lorsque c'était à propos de _celui-qui-n'était-pas-son-petit-ami._

« Voilà, Ran-neechan, » dit Conan, posant le téléphone sur la main tendue de Ran.

« Merci, Conan-kun, » dit Ran, ouvrant l'écran du téléphone, et le tenant entre son épaule et son oreille, continuant de remuer ce qui semblait être du tempura. « _Moshi moshi ?_ Ah, Kazuha-chan ? »

Conan s'y désintéressa immédiatement et commença à marcher en direction du salon. Même pas dix secondes plus tard, un bruit de bois claqua derrière lui et le fit retourner soudainement. « Ra- ! »

Ran était debout comme une statue, n'ayant pas l'air de remarquer le tempura qui noircissait. La cuillère qu'elle utilisait était toujours par terre, ayant juste glissée de ses doigts. Ran elle-même avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme, ses doigts tremblant et le regard inquiet. Lentement, elle leva une main pour attraper son téléphone. « Kazuha-chan… Vraiment ? »

Conan pouvait immédiatement dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. De ce qu'il pouvait entendre de ce semblant de conversation, il comprit _« Pas de mot… Vide… Moto… Ticket… Heiji… »_

Conan arqua un sourcil. Hattori ? Qu'est-ce que cet idiot avait fait encore ? Il avait eu un accident ou quelque chose ? Il prit son propre portable pour appeler son collègue détective lorsqu'il remarqua que quelque chose de brillant s'échappait des yeux de Ran, descendant sur ses joues.

« Ran…neechan… » se lança Conan, montant un peu son ton enfantin. « Quel est le problème ? »

Ran baissa les yeux sur lui, et le cœur de Conan commença immédiatement à lui marteler la poitrine. Son regard n'était composé que d'émotions comme l'horreur, la panique, et de la compassion dans ses yeux habituellement chaleureux. Conan n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait rendre son amie d'enfance dans un tel état, jusqu'à ce que les mots qu'elle prononça lui glace le sang.

« Kazuha-chan dit que Hattori-kun a disparu, » dit-elle d'une voix intense. « Et ce depuis deux jours. »

* * *

 ***Le poème traduit :**

 _Regarde en haut, en bas, à gauche et à droite_

 _Bats-toi, bats-toi, de toutes tes forces_

 _Onze soldats vont à la guerre_

 _Et ne reviendront plus jamais_

 _Le prochain à prendre leur place_

 _Prends sa place aux portes noires de l'Enfer_

 _Le silence le blesse, mais les balles encore plus,_

 _Alors qu'il fait son sac et va à la guerre._


	5. Dans Lequel le Grec Dort Eternellement

_" Chance has put in our way a most whimsical problem, and its solution is its own reward."_  
 _\- Sherlock Holmes, The Adventure of the Blue Carbuncle_

* * *

Conan resta étourdi tout le reste de la semaine, sans même prêter attention aux activités quotidiennes autour de lui. Il s'asseyait et regardait, clignait des yeux, et regardait à nouveau. Hattori était parti. Son seul vrai lien avec le monde des détectives, quand il pouvait vraiment être _Shinichi_ et non Conan, le seul qui avait fait en sorte de rendre sa chibification supportable... était parti. Il n'y avait pas un seul doute sur le fait qu' _Ils_ étaient derrière tout ça.

C'était ce qu'Ils étaient. Le coupable - ou coupables - derrière les disparitions de ces détectives. _Ils. Eux._

C'était de _Leur_ faute. _Ils_ avaient pris le seul confident de Conan et l'avait laissé seul. Le mini détective se maudit pour ne pas s'être confié à l'Osakien plus souvent. Le petit contact qu'il avait eu avec lui avait été court, interrompu et inutile. Il savait qu'il avait agit comme un idiot lorsqu'il avait refusé l'aide d'Heiji, et maintenant il le regrettait énormément.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait croire que Hattori aurait pu être si inutile ? Il avait toujours travaillé avec le détective tanné, hormis les deux premières affaires qu'ils avaient faites ensemble, le Meurtre d'un Diplomate où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, et l'affaire Sherlock Holmes où Heiji avait découvert sa vraie identité. Après tout ça, Hattori était malgré tout le John Watson de son Sherlock Holmes.

Peut-être que la succession de toutes ces affaires résolues lui était montée à la tête... Conan avait cru pouvoir s'en charger seul. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il se rendit compte quel idiot il était.

"Kudo-kun," dit Haibara derrière lui, tapotant le côté de sa tête avec le bout de son crayon. "Je sais que tu es inquiet à propos de ton ami d'Osaka, mais tu dois faire avec."

Conan tourna la tête, regardant la jeune scientifique avec des yeux monotones. "Je suis nerveux, Haibara," admit-il. " Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si je ne peux même pas protéger mes amis..."

Elle le gifla. Fort. Sa tête partit vers la gauche, son regard vide se dissipant avec confusion. Lentement, il redirigea ses yeux sur la fille, ramenant sa main sur sa joue cuisante. L'expression de son visage était clairement celle d'une déception, les sourcils froncés et la bouche formant une ligne menaçante.

"Tu," dit-elle, plantant son index dans la poitrine de Conan. "Es pathétique."

"Q-quoi ?"

"Comment espères-tu seulement détruire l'Organisation avec une attitude pareille ?" demanda-t-elle. "Tu vas laisser ce contretemps t'arrêter ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ton attitude _'Je ferai tomber l'Organisation et je récupérerai mon vrai corps même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire'_?" mima-t-elle.

"Détruire l'Organisation et ces détectives disparus sont deux choses différentes !"

"Non, elles ne le sont pas !" dit Haibara, devenant vite impatiente. Sa façade de calme habituel était en train de craquer devant la démoralisation de Conan. "Elles sont identiques. Les coupables ne sont pas les mêmes, mais la difficulté l'est. Comment es-tu supposé faire tomber cet énorme syndicat ayant de l'influence à travers le monde entier et méprisant la vie si tu ne peux même pas arrêter une série de meurtres internationaux, qui vient juste de prendre un de tes amis en otage ? Qu'est-ce que tu _peux_ y faire ? Assieds-toi ici et abandonne."

"Non !" dit Conan farouchement.

"Oh ?" Haibara sourit. "C'est bien ce que je veux entendre. Un enfant pathétique qui laisse tomber tout le monde, incluant la _seule_ vraie personne qui te considère comme son collègue détective ? Tu vas juste laisser tomber Hattori-kun, et le laisser _mourir_."

"Non !" cria Conan cette fois, se tenant debout et fixant la scientifique. Il savait qu'elle essayait juste de le remonter, l'énerver assez pour qu'il arrête d'être si pessimiste. En temps normal il ne laisserait pas prendre à ce petit jeu, mais il en avait assez eu. "Je n'abandonne pas ! Il n'y a pas moyen que je laisse ce genre de chose arriver ! Il me suffit de réfléchir, c'est tout ! J'ai perdu une pièce de l'échiquier, mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai perdu la partie !"

La bouche d'Haibara forma un demi-sourire. "Et comment comptes-tu récupérer cette pièce d'échec ?"

Conan plissa les yeux. "En ramenant le pion de l'autre côté du plateau."

Il attrapa sa veste et son skateboard à énergie solaire et passa la porte en courant, quittant le couloir. Haibara avait eu raison ; il n'était pas concentré. Hattori était parti, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus nier que le détective tanné était capable de se défendre tout seul, et qu'il pouvait sérieusement rivaliser avec son intellect. Ce dernier point ne lui avait pas vraiment remonté le moral, pensant que les autres détectives kidnappés devaient être tout aussi intelligents, mais le chibi n'en resta pas là.

Il devait se concentrer. Conan n'allait pas se laisser faire par cet imprévu. Maintenant il devait travailler rapidement, sérieusement et longuement. A ce rythme, il avait encore une semaine et demie pour trouver Hattori et résoudre l'affaire. C'était à peu près juste pour une personne normale, mais Conan... Non, _Shinichi_ , était motivé, son sens de la justice implacable et sans limite. Il n'allait pas laisser un de ses amis mourir.

Conan tourna au virage avec son skateboard, effrayant un jeune couple promenant leurs chiens. Alors que le bâtiment du Quartier général de la Police commençait lentement à apparaître dans son champ de vision, une voiture de sport rouge passa à côté de lui, une voix féminine l'appelant. "Conan-kun !"

L'enfant s'arrêta au stop, regardant le visage soucieux de Satou-keiji, où des traces sombres sous ses yeux commençaient à apparaître du au manque de sommeil. Takagi-keiji était sur le siège passager, visiblement dans le même état. "Satou-keiji !" s'exclama Conan.

"Où allais-tu aussi précipitamment ?" demanda la femme, étouffant un bâillement.

" Au quartier général de la Police," dit Conan. "Je suis inquiet à propos d'Heiji-niisan et je voulais savoir s'il y avait du nouveau."

"On y est," dit Takagi fatigué. "Apparemment quelque chose est arrivé à propos des détectives disparus."

"Takagi-kun !" réprimanda Satou. "Tu ne peux pas dire ça à un enfant !"

"Désolé..."

"Enfin bref," dit-elle, reportant son regard sur le jeune garçon. "Je vais t'y emmener. En utilisant ton skateboard de façon si imprudente, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un."

Conan acquiesça sans un mot, montant à l'arrière de la voiture de sport de Satou et bouclant sa ceinture. Satou frôla le bord du trottoir au démarrage, causant presque une crise cardiaque à Takagi. L'officier fila efficacement dans la circulation, donnant l'impression à Conan que "ce qui était arrivé aux détectives" devait être _super_ important. Est-ce qu'Heiji était déjà mort ? L'avaient-ils trouvé avant que le coupable ne puisse agir ? Etait-il en train de souffrir à l'hôpital en ce moment même ? Les battements de cœur du soit-disant enfant allèrent au delà de ses capacités normales.

Une fois arrivés au QG de la police, Conan fut le premier à sortir de la voiture, rapidement suivit par ses chauffeurs. Il ouvra la marche jusqu'aux portes, et Conan essaya de suivre Satou et Takagi dans l'ascenseur mais fut gentiment poussé en dehors puis fut laissé seul. Il maugréa pendant une minute avant de courir vers les escaliers.

" Conan-kun !"

Le dit enfant regarda autour de lui, la main toujours au dessus de la poignée, pour voir la forme de Shiratori s'approcher de lui. L'homme s'agenouilla pour être au même niveau que l'enfant. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Satou-keiji et Takagi-keiji m'ont ramenés," expliqua Conan. "J'aimerais savoir si vous avez retrouvé Heiji-niisan."

Un faible sourire se forma sur les lèvres de l'Inspecteur. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Conan en lui disant " Désolé petit, pas encore. Nous avons une équipe de recherche qui fait son possible actuellement. Nous travaillons avec Osaka pour le retrouver, mais j'ai peur que Hattori Heizo-san soit un peu... abattu... par la disparition de son fils et il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme pour le moment, donc c'est vraiment juste nous."

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont trouvés ?"

"Pas grand-chose," dit Shiratori. "D'après ce que son amie Toyama-san a dit, il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire à Tokyo, mais n'a pas dit quoi. Nous avons vérifié qu'il était dans le Train de Tokyo le jour de sa disparition ; un ticket avait été acheté en son nom, et des témoins ont vu un adolescent à la peau sombre prendre le train, confirmé par le gardien de sécurité. Mais personne ne l'a vu en ressortir."

Conan posa son menton entre ses doigts, plissant les yeux. "Autre chose ?"

Shiratori hésita, se demandant s'il devrait partager de telles informations avec un simple enfant. Tout ce qu'il faisait était de rôder autour des scènes de crimes, ayant l'air de toutes les attirer autour de lui... Mais comme toujours, Conan avait été d'une grande aide sur les enquêtes précédentes, toujours à donner des indices ou à pointer du doigts certains facteurs importants.

"Oui. Son téléphone portable a été trouvé dans le train, balancé sous une chaise."

Les yeux de Conan se mirent à briller. Un portable ! "Et qui est la dernière personne qu'il a appelé ?"

Shiratori fixa Conan dans les yeux. Encore une fois, l'officier était consumé par le sentiment qu'il pouvait absolument tout dire à cet enfant de sept ans ; même des choses d'adultes. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui criait chez cet enfant à _l'intelligence_ et à la _maturité_ ?

Il ouvra la bouche et dit un nom. La réaction de Conan fut immédiate : ses pupilles se dilatèrent, et il trembla de la tête aux orteils, les trépidations faisant vibrer ses veines. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de son skateboard comme s'il s'apprêtait à le laisser tomber à chaque instant, mais soudain, ses symptômes disparurent et l'enfant pris une grande respiration. "Vraiment ?"

Shiratori acquiesça, perplexe, mais n'en dit rien. "Oui."

"Ne, Shiratori-keibu ? Quand je suis venu ici avec Satou-keiji et Takagi-keiji, Takagi-keiji a dit quelque chose à propos de quelque chose d'important qui était arrivé en rapport avec les détectives disparus..."

Shiratori roula des yeux et marmonna quelque chose comme, _"Cet idiot ne peut pas fermer sa bouche..."_

"Ce n'est rien," souri l'inspecteur, ébouriffant à nouveau les cheveux de Conan, se relevant. "C'est des affaires d'adultes. Alors rentre à la maison et ne gêne pas l'enquête."

"Mais ...!"

Conan regarda silencieusement l'Inspecteur partir et se diriger vers l'ascenseur qu'avaient prit Satou et Takagi un peu plus tôt. Les yeux de Conan se fermèrent à moitié, la lèvre inférieur légèrement en avant alors qu'il rageait intérieurement. Ce qu'il pouvait détester être traité comme un enfant (même s'il en avait l'air). Personne ne dirait _tout_ à un enfant.

S'étant résigné à contre-cœur de ce fait, Conan abandonna les nouvelles sur les détectives manquant, pensant que les informations à la télé seraient suffisantes. Il quitta donc le bâtiment.

Shiratori regarda Conan partir, se demandant toujours comment cet enfant pouvait avoir une telle aura adulte autour de lui. Mais il y pensait trop, il pressa le bouton qui menait à l'étage de la Première Division où il avait été appelé. Conan était juste un enfant ; il était peut-être intelligent, mais il était juste comme n'importe quel autre gamin.

"Ah, Shiratori-kun," dit Megure tandis que l'inspecteur de rapprochait. "Désolé de t'appeler aussi brusquement."

"Aucun problème, Keibu," dit Shiratori. Les deux hommes marchèrent dans la salle de conférence ensemble. Déjà assis autour de la table ovale, il y avait Takagi et Satou. Matsumoto était à la tête, les sourcils froncés et la bouche courbée, sa cicatrice sur l'œil plus marquante que d'habitude. Une pile de documents reposait sagement devant lui. Takahashi était à la fenêtre, fumant une cigarette et ramenant sa main sur une chaise. Il avait juste été affecté à cette affaire le mois dernier, et Shiratori ne le blâmait pas pour avoir l'air si fatigué. L'inspecteur ne devait pas avoir bonne mine lui-même.

Encore d'autres officiers vagabondaient, mais Shiratori était occupé, s'installant près de Matsumoto et joigna ses mains les doigts croisés, en attendant que la conférence commence se demandant encore quel événement important s'était passé.

Finalement, Matsumoto convia tout le monde à s'asseoir, et lorsque ce fut fait, il leur donna les nouvelles.

"Il y a un nouveau détective lycéen trouvé aujourd'hui," dit-il d'un air grave. "Trouvé au Nigéria."

Chuchotements. _Le coupable a encore frappé. Encore combien avant qu'il ne soit satisfait ? A quoi pense-t-il ? En ce qui concerne Heiji Hattori ?_

"Quelles informations pouvez-vous nous donner, Super-intendant ?" demanda Megure.

Matsumoto soupira lourdement, défaisant la pile de dossier. "Adberus Buros, âgé de dix-sept ans. Trouvé au Nigéria ce matin à l'heure japonaise autour de 8h37. Comme les autres victimes, il a aussi été tué d'une balle en plein coeur."

"Quelle horrible façon de mourir, surtout si jeune," chuchota douloureusement une femme officier.

Shiratori était d'accord, mais il n'en parlerait pas de cette façon. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre en travers de l'enquête avec des sentiments. "Autre chose ?" demanda-t-il.

"D'autres dying mesages comme Goldstein-kun ?" espéra Takagi.

Matsumoto secoua la tête. "Non. Rien."

C'était prévisible, mais cela remua le couteau dans la plaie. Encore une fois, le tueur laissait la police entière complètement démunie. _Comment_ ce type pouvait-il agir aussi vite ? Il avait prit Hattori-kun il y a seulement quelques jours, et Buros-kun était apparu au Nigéria, pratiquement à l'autre moitié du globe.

"Des informations à propos de Heiji Hattori ?" demanda Satou. Shiratori pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle pensait à Conan. Il avait assez étudié la femme détective (quand il pensait toujours qu'elle était son premier amour, et les vieilles habitudes ne partent pas aussi facilement) pour savoir exactement à quoi elle pensait.

"Rien d'utile n'a été trouvé dans son portable," l'informa Matsumoto. "Les empreintes d'Heiji Hattori sont dessus, évidemment, ainsi que celle de Toyama-san, mais de personne d'autre. Il y avait un fichier verrouillé avec mot de passe dessus, mais le hacker prendrait trop de temps. Personne ne connait le mot de passe donc il a été laissé de côté jusqu'à ce qu'on le juge important. Ce n'est pas inhabituel pour un adolescent de verrouiller certaines choses. Heizo Hattori continue de faire de son mieux pour nous aider, mais même la disparition de son fils pourrait ébranler n'importe quel homme, peu importe à quel point il peut être endurci."

"Je vois..."

"Mais la bonne nouvelle," continua-t-il. "C'est qu'on a découvert quelque chose à propos du dying message de Goldstein-kun."

L'atmosphère de la salle devint lourde, chacun portant leur attention sur le Super-intendant. Dix paires de yeux affamés le fixaient, attendant que leur chef continue. Matsumoto ouvra le second dossier sur son bureau, le glissant sur la table afin que tout le monde puisse le voir. C'était la photo des pieds de Goldstein sévèrement coupés.

"Son pied ?" dit Takagi à voix haute.

"Vous avez remarqué quelque chose ?"

Shiratori l'examina attentivement. Cinq... Dix... Tous les orteils étaient là. Huit coupures, certaines toujours sanglantes... Ongles abîmés... Un orteil cassé, replié anormalement jusqu'à la plante du pied...

"Ah !" s'exclama Satou, pointant du doigt l'orteil rosé de Goldstein. "Regardez ! Il est replié !"

"Exactement comme ses doigts," murmura Shiratori. "Vous pensez que c'est la suite de son message ?"

Matsumoto acquiesça. "C'est ce que le gouvernement Israélien croit. Après avoir examiné précisément son corps une fois retourné là-bas, le légiste à trouvé des points communs, puis a informé les Etats-Unis et à travers eux, nous."

"Donc maintenant le message est un, deux, quatre, neuf..." dit Megure, le haut de son chapeau orange lui tombant sur les yeux, tandis qu'il baissait la tête perdu dans ses pensées. "J'appellerai Mouri-kun une fois qu'on sera sortit."

Les officiers retournèrent s'asseoir, essayant à nouveau de déchiffrer le dying message.

"Je vous avais prévenu que ça allait arriver !" maugréa Takahashi pour lui-même pendant que les autres officiers discutaient entre eux, toujours en train de déplorer la perte de Hattori. "Je vous avais dit qu'il fallait protéger Kudo-kun et Hattori-kun."

Shiratori plissa les yeux vers l'homme, arrêtant sa discussion avec Takagi. Il se souvint de son emportement lors de la dernière conférence, restant fermement sur la position qu'il fallait se concentrer sur les adolescents japonais plutôt que ceux du monde. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

"Au moins nous savons que Kudo-kun est hors de danger," dit-il, un peu plus cassant qu'il ne le voulait, attirant l'attention de Takahashi et des autres détectives dans la salle. "Jusqu'ici le coupable n'a jamais pris deux détectives lycéens du même pays."

Takahashi se mordit les lèvres. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais Megure l'interrompit.

"Je continue d'essayer d'appeler Kudo-kun pour lui demander son aide," dit l'Inspecteur. "Mais je ne peux pas le joindre. Soit il a déjà été kidnappé et est mort trop vite au goût du tueur, soit il mène sa propre enquête. Je parierai tout sur la seconde option, et je continue de croire qu'il est vivant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit retrouvé mort."

"Mais comment savoir s'il est en vie s'il ne répond pas au téléphone ?" rétorqua Takahashi. "Qu'est-il arrivé au Kudo qui laissait son visage sur toutes les Unes des journaux, son nom scandés par tous ces fichus reporters ?!"

"Je ne sais pas," dit Megure fermement. "Mais je sais que Kudo-kun a certainement une bonne raison. Je crois en lui, et lorsqu'il sera finalement prêt à partager tout ce qu'il sait avec la police, je l'accepterai."

Shiratori comprit quelque chose comme _"Enfoiré arrogant"_ , de Takahashi mais laissa passer. La tension était palpable, et augmentait à chaque détective trouvé. Il ne blâmait pas les recrues pour leurs idéaux, mais il préférerait qu'elles se contiennent un minimum. Résigné, Shiratori regarda par la fenêtre, jusque dans les rues de Tokyo où les civils erraient sans but le long du trottoir.

Est-ce que Kudo y était en ce moment même ? Shiratori ne s'était jamais préoccupé du garçon, n'appréciant pas vraiment que l'adolescent vole le travail des détectives. Il fallait bien qu'ils gagnent leur vie. Mais tout de même, il ne pouvait dénier le fait qu'il était extrêmement intelligent, ce qui en faisait une ressource vitale pour cette affaire.

 _Kudo-kun,_ pensa Shiratori distrait. _Maintenant répond au téléphone._

.o0o.

Conan éternua violemment, tombant presque de son skateboard. "Mince", maugréa-t-il, trébuchant au stop pour retrouver son équilibre. "Je pensais que j'étais débarrassé de ce rhume."

De retour à sa position, l'enfant factice continua son chemin dans les rues familières, sa mémoire suivant le parcours qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser en rentrant du lycée après avoir déposé Ran à l'agence, de retour dans ses années de lycéens en tant que Shinichi. Une triste expression vint troubler ses pensées, souhaitant pour la énième fois ne jamais avoir suivit ces hommes en noirs à Tropical Land.

Et comme pour ajouter à sa peine, un grand manoir apparu derrière la maison d'Agase-Hakase, les fenêtres sombres et glauques de par son inhabitation. Des toiles d'araignées s'était accumulées entre les barres en métal du portail principal, ajoutant à cela un look hanté. Le portail grinça lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, tandis qu'une brise de vent souleva les feuilles sur le chemin de pierre menant à l'entrée.

L'intérieur semblait froid et délaissé, de fines couches de poussières sur le mobilier et le sol. C'est vrai... Ran n'était pas venu nettoyer depuis un moment. Il avait toujours apprécié ses efforts, et après Londres, il pouvait clairement voir pourquoi.

Conan retira ses chaussures et posa son skateboard contre le mur avant de marcher doucement dans sa propre demeure. Le plafond semblait plus grand que dans ses souvenirs, plus loin, les tables et les chaises le dominant comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte insignifiant. Les étagèrent où reposaient ses romans adorés atteignaient le plafond depuis le sol, mais semblait carrément briser le toit, les livres étant sur la plus haute étagères menaçant de tomber sur lui à chaque instant.

La lumière clignotait.

Shinichi contemplait sa propre maison avec nostalgie à travers les yeux de Conan, souhaitant simplement courir jusqu'à sa chambre et tomber sur son matelas, la lumière du répondeur de son téléphone fixe attirant son attention sur la table où l'appareil reposait, là où lui attendait un nouveau message.

Conan s'approcha de l'appareil, appuyant sur les boutons jusqu'à ce que la machine réponde.

 _"Bonjour !"_ dit une voix féminine trop parfaite. _"Vous avez deux nouveaux messages ! Le premier :_

 _"Shinichi..."_

Conan entendit la voix de Ran. Le ton, la simple façon qu'elle avait utilisé pour dire son nom, son vrai nom, son cœur se serra, empli de solitude et de tristesse, une tristesse que lui seul pouvait éradiquer. Conan se surprit à avancer, comme si l'entendre plus fort le mettrait plus à l'aise.

 _"Je sais que tu n'auras pas ce message avant probablement longtemps, mais je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ailles bien."_ Ran renifla. _"Les fois où tu décroches, c'était tellement pressé et rapide, je n'ai pas eu la chance de vraiment te parler._

 _Donc... Hum... J'espère que tu vas bien. Reste en sécurité s'il-te-plait, loin des problèmes, et essaye de ne pas trop te laisser submerger par ce que tu fais que tu en oublies d'appeler." Son rire était forcé. "Tu me manques Shinichi. Je suis sûre que tu es intéressé par ces disparitions de détectives, et tu es probablement en train d'en parler avec Hattori-kun, donc je ne doute pas que vous deux puissiez la résoudre ! Alors dépêche-toi et résous-là, détective fanatique, et reviens._

 _Appelle moi bientôt."_

 _"Fin du message."_

Conan relâcha sa respiration, alors qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il la retenait. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le deuxième message avait commencé jusqu'à ce que la voix énergique d'Heiji interrompit ses pensées.

 _"Yo, Kudo !"_

Conan se mordit les lèvres, ses yeux pleins de concentration. C'était maintenant que la partie difficile commençait.

 _"J'ai appelé chez toi parce que tu décrochais pas au portable. Pourquoi c'est aussi dur de t'avoir pour un moment ? 'fin bref, j'voulais juste te dire que je vais à Tokyo pour le week-end ! Merci de m'avoir invité ; même si j'suis un peu déçu que tu n'aies pas pris le temps de m'envoyer un message au lieu d'une lettre. Allez mec, perds pas ton temps ! En tout cas, je pars dans cinq jours. J'vais louper quelques jours de cours... Je dois te parler de trucs sérieux, à propos de l'affaire du Shiragami avec Okuda Makoto. Donc appelle-moi dès qu'tu peux, et j'te vois dans quelques jours !"_

 _"Fin du message. Vous n'avez pas de nouveaux messages."_

Conan répéta le message d'Heiji encore et encore, écoutant chaque fois, l'intonation... tout. Le message avait été enregistré il y a une semaine, et les cinq jours que Hattori mentionnait correspondaient à son ticket de train et à sa disparition. Venir à Tokyo... C'était clairement la destination qu'il avait.

Mais Conan n'avait jamais envoyé de lettre à Hattori. Ni même un message, vraiment, ils ne communiquaient la plupart du temps que par appels téléphoniques. Et pourquoi mentionnait-il l'affaire du Shiragami ? Cela lui paraissait tellement vieux, Makoto-san essayant de salir le nom de Shinichi Kudo, l'accidentel antidote de l'APTX... Y avait-il quelque chose dont Hattori voulait parler, ou il y avait un lien, ou autre chose ?

Et avant le message, pourquoi appeler sur le fixe des Kudo alors que Conan savait pertinemment que le détective à la peau sombre n'avait même pas essayé de joindre son portable en premier, puisque le Tokyoite n'avait jamais été contacté par l'Osakien. Attends un peu... Pourquoi pensait-il que le message d'Hattori sonnait un peu comme une sorte de _sayonara_ ? Hattori ne devait pas savoir qu'il allait être la prochaine victime à l'avance, autrement il l'aurait clairement dit dans son message.

L'ampoule dans la tête de Conan s'alluma. _Sauf si le coupable lui a dit de ne pas le faire !_

Son cerveau fonctionnait à des kilomètres heures. Le coupable avait contacté Hattori bien avant, et l'avait probablement menacé pour l'obliger à coopérer. Etait-il autorisé à dire adieu ? Ou Hattori l'avait fait par lui-même ? Les preuves étaient bien trop floues, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Est-ce que le coupable contacte toutes ses victimes avant de les kidnapper ? Ou bien Hattori était le premier ? Le seul moyen de le savoir était de faire des recherches sur les précédentes onze victimes, à chercher toutes les similitudes, des connections, un détail crucial. Tout mémoriser, trouver un indice pour sauver Hattori et arrêter les kidnappings.

Conan tira son nœud papillon, ajustant les mécanismes avant de sortir son portable et de composer un numéro. Son expression faciale était une des plus déterminée, son sourire confiant bloqué en lui désormais relâché.

"Moshi moshi ?"

"Megure-keibu, c'est Shinichi," dit Shinichi. "J'ai une faveur à vous demander."


End file.
